deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Strife
For a complete biography of Cloud Strife's debut appearance, please see: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy Wikia) Cloud Strife is the main character of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, being the main protagonist in both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children who made his debut to the Dead Fantasy series in the fourth episode. __TOC__ Background In Final Fantasy VII, Cloud is a mercenary and self-proclaimed ex-member of SOLDIER, a select, genetically augmented military unit operating under the defacto world government and megacorporation Shinra Electric Power Company. Fighting against Shinra in the resistance group "AVALANCHE" and driven by a feud with the primary antagonist, Sephiroth, Cloud learns to come to terms with his troubled past and adapts to his role as a leader. His official profile describes him as thus: "Originally a member of SOLDIER, he is now a mercenary who will take any job." Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy IV Cloud Strife makes his entrance in Dead Fantasy IV during the battle between Yuna, Kasumi, and the Kasumi X clones. Just as Yuna's last aeon is defeated and she falls forward in exhaustion, Cloud intervenes and throws all of the clones back with his fusion sword. Kasumi then flees to take care of the clones single-handedly. Cloud drives to the same city featured in DFV on his motorcycle, Fenrir, while Yuna rests on his back. It is believed he is chasing the helicopter carrying Tifa. Dead Fantasy V In Dead Fantasy V, Cloud is seen in one of Tifa's flashbacks, where he tries to stop her from leaping off a cliff, the same one where Zack Fair died years earlier. Before she jumps, she tells him, "Trust me." Cloud tries to stop her, but fails. He later appears at the end with Yuna on Fenrir, arriving at the city where the helicopter carrying Tifa heads into. Fightning Capacity Cloud uses his fusion swords that he uses in Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children. ''When he saves Yuna in Dead Fantasy IV, he uses his Limit Break attack, Blade Beam, to send the Kasumi X clones flying away. He'll most likely use more Limit Breaks in the future. Relationships Tifa The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Cloud is Tifa. The two grew up next to each other, and grew to become childhood friends. Cloud harbored a crush on Tifa, but he was too shy to tell her, and nothing came of it. He eventually went off to join SOLDIER in an effort to impress her. It is Tifa who takes him into AVALANCHE years later, and helps him rediscover himself. As of Advent Children, the two of them live together. In Dead Fantasy, Tifa appears to try to commit suicide in front of Cloud, saying she must help "her". She steps off a cliff, the same one Zack died on years earlier. Cloud tries but fails to stop her. She later wakes up in the setting for Dead Fantasy II. In the original game, Final Fantasy VII, Cloud had promised to help her whenever she was in trouble. It is believed he has followed her into the Dead Fantasy Universe for this reason. Yuna Just as Yuna is about to fall to Kasumi's clones in DFIV, she is saved by Cloud. His unexpected rescue makes more sense when you analyze the the obscure dialogue in the opening. It reads: "Why am I here? Because... I trust her. And because... you... remind me of someone I said goodbye to a long time ago..." The person Cloud said goodbye to was Aerith, who died at the hands of Cloud's enemy. There are several similarities between Yuna and Aerith. They are both White Mages, have brown hair and green eyes (one in Yuna's case), and are alike in personality. On the other hand, Cloud could remind Yuna of Tidus, both being blond, blue eyed and spiky-haired warriors. After saving Yuna, she clutches Cloud and collapses onto him. Gallery Screenshots File:Cloud kneeling.png File:Cloud(DFIV).png File:Cloud and Yuna.png File:Rest.png File:Tifa and Cloud flashback.jpg Prommotional Art File:DF Cloud.png random_frame_012_by_montyoum-d31nsed.jpg|Cloud with an unknown red-haired character Trivia *Cloud's appearance in ''Dead Fantasy IV was unexpected, due to the series being thought to possess a “female only” cast. *Cloud's Left Earring is missing in the series and Promotional Artwork.